Starting Family Traditions
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: A glimpse into the future events and happenings of the fanfiction "The Hero and the Damsel." Get a sneak peek into Ayano's first family Christmas with Toshinori, and how the both of them decide to share their Christmas Eve together.


Christmas Eve. One would think my husband would be home tonight to spend the evening with his family. Most husbands were, but then again, most husband weren't holding the title of Number One Hero or the Symbol of Peace. My husband was holding both those titles, and while I appreciated and adored his dedication and love for his job, it irritated me that on holidays such as this he was still out fighting crime and protecting everyone from villains.

I sighed, but regretted that decision when a puff of air was pumped into me through my cannula. Personally, I hated the thing, but it was pumping air into my lungs, just was annoying at times. With a shake of my head I heard the sound of my husband's obnoxious laughter coming from the living room. Guess he saved more people, he was truly a man among men. However, what caught me off guard was the laughter that came after it, high-pitched and giggly.

I moved, dragging my oxygen tank with me as I walked into the living room of Toshinori's and my new home. Little Hana, the very apple of my eye, was bouncing in her little bouncer, watching her father on the screen and clapping her hands. Her bright blue eyes focused on the screen before to canted her head at me and smiled. I gave a smile back as I patted her bleached blonde tuft of hair. "Yes, yes Hana, that's your Daddy on T.V. He's out saving the world, and when he's all done, he'll come home and spend Christmas Eve with us…hopefully."

Another sigh left my lips as I turned to face the screen. There stood my Toshinori, strong, firm, like a god, his power could compare to that of a god. He was resolute, and that stupid grin was plastered to his face, such a showman. It was awful. Like he read one of his comic books, picked his favorite cliched superheroes and decided to emulate that. Annoying. I grit my teeth as I kept patting Hana's head and forced a smile. "Daddy will be home soon, he is a very busy man. I just hope he's home to spend Christmas with us." With that I went back into the kitchen to finish preparing a meal that was meant for two but would most likely be for one.

As I began dragging my oxygen tank back into the kitchen though, I heard a crash outside, causing panic to course through me. If a villain was attacking near-by…Hana and I were unguarded. Tenseness coursed through my veins as I turned to look around the room for any blunt object I could use to assault whoever the Hell was coming towards my home on Christmas Eve. The tenseness didn't last long though as I heard the footsteps on the doorstep and then the door creaked open to reveal two blonde bangs and then the dirtied and bruised face of my idiot husband. "Have no fear my Flowers, I'm here!" He laughed as he entered the home, carrying a package with him.

I put a hand to my chest and groaned. "Toshi, for the love of Christ don't scare me like that! I thought you were a villain!" I adjusted my cannula as I glared at him. "I swear…"

Toshinori walked over to me and leaned down to kiss my head gently, "I'm sorry Sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you with my arrival home. I was hoping to get a more pleased reaction." Hana started clapping her hands and giggling as she reached towards Toshinori. "Like my little Sunflower!" He grinned and walked over, lifting her from her jumper and cradling her in his massive arm. She was so small, seeing as she was born only five months ago and my husband was a hulking, giant of a man.

I shook my head and watched him as he cradled his one and possibly only child. "She was watching you on T.V. you know? She loves to watch you fight villains and do your Pro-Hero duties. She gets all sorts of giggly. I might hang myself by my cannula though if she starts doing your stupid laugh though."

Toshinori pouted as he went over to me, being mindful and careful with Hana in his arm. He picked me up in his other arm and held me close. "Now don't go saying this like that Sweetheart, it's Christmas Eve, and it's Hana's first Christmas Eve."

I gave a smirk as I kissed his cheek. "Does that explain why the Symbol of Peace is home early?"

He blushed and started to make a face. Usually he fidgeted, but with me in one arm and Hana in the other, his hands were quite occupied. "I-I-I…m-m-may have…I-It's Hana's f-first C-Christmas…I-I-I don't want to m-miss my b-baby's first C-Christmas…"

I gave a bit of a laugh before another pump of air came into me. Stupid cannula…I hated this stupid thing. Either way, I laughed and attempted to get down. "Well, if that's the case, I have dinner almost done. Why don't you feed Hana and put her down to bed and then we can have a nice Christmas Eve dinner?"

Toshinori gave a nod as I began to haul my oxygen tank back to the kitchen. However, I didn't haul it far before Toshinori picked it up with ease and moved it, along with me, to the kitchen to finish dinner. While there, I watched him play and coddle Hana. He would kiss her and talk to her while he prepared her bottle. It was truly adorable to watch. Here's the Symbol of Peace and Number One Hero, most intimidating man someone would ever meet…cooing over a six-pound baby as he makes her a bottle of milk. Yeah…that's the defender of the city. Really prime choice there.

I gave another laugh as he continued to coo before he glanced over at me. "You're laughing?"

I gave a smirk to him. "I am, because the most famous hero and most intimidating hero is currently being a dork over a baby."

I barely caught a glimpse of his blush as I continued to prepare dinner, but with the way he started to stutter, I knew. "W-W-Well…s-she's my daughter…W-What do you e-expect?"

What a dork. I swear, I really picked the dorkiest but most amazing man to marry. "I-I don't expect much, I mean the sex is already fantastic. Obviously."

"A-Ayano!" I glanced over my shoulder to see him covering Hana's ears. "H-H-Hana's here!"

I busted out laughing, my cannula making it a bit hard, but I didn't care. However, Toshinori did when I started coughing and hacking. "S-She's five months old Babe!"

He gave a pout as he held her and began to feed her from the bottle he had been preparing. "Babies are impressionable."

I gave another smirk with a glint in my eye. "Reading your baby care and parenting for dummies books have you."

He stood up tall as he kissed the top of my head before leaving the room. "I have been, yes." He left, heading to the back hallway where our bedroom and Hana's nursery were located.

It was quiet, and since it was unnecessary to have the T.V. on, I picked up the remote from the kitchen bar top and clicked the T.V. off. If it didn't mean dragging my stupid tank, I would have wanted to put Christmas music on, but I was not lugging this thing around anymore. I simply continued to finish the final touches on dinner. As I finished, I gently called out, "Toshi! Dinner's on!"

I heard him shush me as a door clicked shut and footsteps padded down the hallway to the dining room. A pair of strong arms, found their way around my waist as I was pulled flush again a firm and strong chest. "She's sleeping…we'll need to see how long she stays asleep tonight."

I put my hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into the action, before moving his head to kiss the palm of my hand. "I'm sure she'll stay asleep for at least a few hours, she's been getting better. Now, I'd like to have a nice dinner with my husband before we start finishing up the Christmas presents and go to bed ourselves."

Toshinori nodded his head before nuzzling it into the crook of my neck. "Dinner smells good." He perked a bit. "Oh!" He released me and walked over to the dining room table where the parcel he had brought home with him was sitting. He brought it back to the kitchen and set it on the counter next to me. "Open it."

I groaned and turned my head towards him. "Toshi, can't we just enjoy din – "

He started to give that sweet pout that made those ocean blue orbs melt every fiber of my being. "Please open it Ayano…"

With a sigh I sharply turned my head to the side and went to the box, remaining in range of my tank. I opened the box to see a cake inside with a single sunflower and in a pastel shade of lavender icing the words _Happy Birthday Sweetheart_ written across it. My eyes welled with tears, and I covered my face, not wanting him to see me cry, no matter how many times he already had. Without missing a beat, he wrapped me up in his arms and held me close to him and whispered in my ear gently. "We had a lot of scares, but I'm glad we could celebrate your birthday again this year. Promise me no more scares next year?"

I laughed, causing me to snot my cannula out and feel absolutely embarrassed as I cried like a disheveled mess. I felt around for the stupid tube to put it back in my nose as I wiped my eyes, Toshinori helping me with my cannula. With a hiccup, I responded, "I can't make any promises. I love the thrill of knowing I can save others."

He kissed the top of my head at that remark as he placed my cannula in just right. "That's my Sweetheart, absolutely beautiful…well…except one small problem." I looked up at him confused, I knew I was covered in gross tears now, but was their something else. I watched as one of his large hands came up to the top of my head and took my beanie off revealing my incredibly short hair. My skull was still rather visible as I blushed and raised my hands to try and take it back. As I did, he gave that gentle smile. "Now, that's my beautiful wife." As I reached for my beanie, he hoisted me up with his free hand placed on the small of my back, placing a passionate kiss to my lips.

Upon the release of the kiss, I saw him chuck my beanie into the living room through the kitchen bar area. I pouted as he merely shook his head, that gentle smile only I and select others saw was at his lips as he picked me up with my oxygen tank and carried me into the dining room. After setting me in a chair, he went back, served me my plate and sat across from me. We enjoyed a delicious evening meal, followed by the tear-jerking cake that Toshinori bought.

Once all the food had been consumed or put away, we went to wrapping present where I witnessed Toshinori's terrible skills at wrapping presents. I supposed it was something to be seen as I pulled my phone out and immediately started recording. He was cursing and having a hard time, so every other moment you would hear him say "Shit" and then me snickering in the background. It was certainly something that had to be witnessed as it was like a giant working with supplies made for a normal human being. He fumbled and all his presents to Hana looked like they were wrapped by a five-year-old.

Either way, he certainly tried, and I don't think I helped as I recorded him wrapping presents, laughed at his futile attempts at wrapping presents, put a bow on my head and told him I was a present as I lazily started to undress myself, and found myself in the bedroom with my cannula removed for a good hour of rendezvous with my husband. I was a distraction…not much of a help. The presents did get wrapped though, and it was a site to behold. I snapped a picture of our Christmas tree before retiring to bed. It was buried. The man was a spoiler…for me…and now his daughter.

It didn't bother me any, handful of presents for me, handful of presents for him, and a mountain of presents for our little miracle. Win win in my book. Best win of all was snuggling up to his broad chest in the night as I slept peacefully. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas and the first Christmas we would have a family, and official family. Our first Christmas as Yagi Toshinori, Ayano, and Hana. The first of many Christmases to come.


End file.
